Malty gets what she wants?
by dddggg
Summary: Experimental piece. Reader POV as an adventure screwed over by Malty. Lemon fic staring You (the reader) x Malty (Bitch). It contains explicit language and content.


**Malty gets what she wants.**

You sit with your fellow adventurers. the mood is bad as your group just got screwed over.

"Can you believe it? We do all that work... go out of our way to save that... bitch... and THIS is our reward... this weird potion!" Rune, your group's magic caster growls before taking a long drink of his mug of wine. He was a twenty-something man with crystal blue hair that he had tied back into a long ponytail. Past that he wears a green tunic with matching pants that usually covered his wardrobe. Unlike most casters, he did not carry a staff. Instead, he chooses to wield two heater shields on both arms, he really hated getting hurt and was a bit of a coward.

The strong, berry-like, smell was only rivaled by its taste as you take your first sip... of your 5th mug. Your group has decided to wallow away their pain in booze.

"Well, I mean... at least we got that right? All things considered... we could probably sell it for... I dunno..." a young girl sitting next to says. The thief for your group, Alis is always looking at things brightly... one of the reasons everyone likes her so much... She was short due to her young age and had black hair that she also kept in a ponytail. Alis would emulate Rune in a lot of ways as she had a very obvious crush on him, obvious to everyone but Rune of coarse. She wore a black bodysuit with a blue cloak that she wore in the same fashion as Rune. Her infatuation with Rune might be considered cute... if she were not the literal little sister of Rune. To put it bluntly... She has an older brother complex.

"We don't even know what to ask for it because we don't know what it does! It's basically useless to us..." Your group's leader spat as he slammed his mug down in frustration and anger. Chaz was a hot-blooded swordsman that only wore a chest plate over his bright red leather armor. he had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. the impressive sword on his back showed he received the most cut from all the missions. He was, however, worth it as his skill with the blade was near unmatched in this neck of the woods.

You go to say something but are immediately cut off by Alis, who is now starting to act a little too drunk.

"But because we don't know what it does... it could do ANYTHING... what if... what if it makes you as strong as the "might Spear Hero"!" her eyes beamed with a different kind of admiration. Everyone shook their heads.

_He had been there when the group was was left to die... why did she still like him?_

That thought bothers you somewhat, but you let it go, deciding not to bring this point up.

"There is no potion that could do that, idiot!" Rune said, slapping Alis upside her head. She scowled at her brother but her look was poutier than anything.

"Hey... that woman is the one that stole that weapon from us... and Chaz is the one that let her party "tag-along" if I remember correctly.

"She's Royalty! What was I supposed to say? "No"... We'd probably all be arrested by now!" Chaz yelled in defense.

"Keep it down, you guys!" Another patron of the bar your group sits at yells over his shoulder. All you can make out is spikey brown hair and a long green cape as he is sitting away from you. You notice a weird shield on his arm but no other notable weapons.

_Maybe he's a coward like Rune? _

But your attention is brought back to Alis who is holding the potion.

"Well... we never did decide who gets it then... since it apparently can't be sold," Alis says swishing the mercury liquid around inside the potion bottle.

"HA!" Knowing our luck, it's just poison that will kill whatever idiot drinks it. Chaz snorts and waves his hand to keep it away from him.

"If it's poison I want nothing to do with it! Keep it away from me too!" Rune cried, recoiling away from the bottle. Alis looked at then quickly set it down as soon as she realized her brother wasn't interested in it. All in unison the group turns their heads, all six eyes trained on you.

"Why haven't you said anything... what's your take in all this?" Chaz asked, looking at you intently. You pick up the potion and examine it. It looks thick... and is a weird metallic color...

_Good chance it really is poisonous..._

You are so lost in thought as you stare at the bottle and weird liquid you forget to give an answer. It's almost as if you are mesmerized by the potion.

"Well? What do you think? Is it poisonous?" Your only instinct is to shrug... the hell you know about potions? You're not a medicine maker!

"It mi..." you go to say when someone rudely bumps into you, spilling your drink on the table, luckily you don't get any on the prize your group fought so hard for. Before you can even turn around you see the look of shock and anger on your group's faces. But they are all looking over your shoulder, slightly above you. Instead of asking what was wrong you turn around. And you are face to... tits... of the very woman they fucked your group out of a legendary weapon! The would-be princess Malty S. Melromarc!

She looks at your group as if she does not recognize any of you but you catch a smug smile set in your direction. She and her group continue on, she flamboyantly swings the magical sword around that by all right should be in your group's possession.

"She's rubbing it in our dam faces..." Rune mutters. Chaz sighs loudly, choosing to ignore her open taunts.

"Screw this... I'm turning in for the night!" Rune says and gets up abruptly and begins walking to a room he had rented for himself. Alis looks back and forth and quickly finishes her drink in several large gulps. She wipes he chin and mouth with a loud

"AAAHHH!" before jumping up and running after her brother. You and Chaz exchange a glance and he laughs a bit.

"Well, consider the potion yours... you did the most work during that job anyway... we're only alive because of you after all," Chaz says in a light tone and grts up, deciding he also wanted to turn in for the night. You wave your hand as he leaves. You look at the group that Malty Melromarc is with. She's next to the renowned spear hero... who knew he'd be such an ass?... Going along with that woman's vile plan.

You catch the man in the green cape with brown hair glaring at her... possibly worse than anyone else in your group did.

_Sure would be nice to get some revenge on that bitch... But what can be done?_

As soon as you ask yourself that question you look at the potion in your hands. A wicked smile creeps on your face. It'd be easy, with your sleight of hand knowledge, to pour the potion in her drink...

_I mean... it's not like I KNOW its poisonous right? like Chaz said... it could literally do ANYTHING... this might make for a good show at least._

So with that in mind, you open the potion and palm it sneakily, pouring it into your own mug after filling it up. You make your way over to her table, moving naturally. when the princess isn't looking you quickly grab her mug and replace it with yours. She is too busy laughing and retelling the tale of how she "outsmarted" your group and got her hands on this weird sword.

You quickly go back to your own table and sit and wait for her to drink. After a few frustrating minutes she does not drink but suddenly releases this fact and takes some large gulps of the mug you just swapped on her. this is the moment of truth! you wait... and wait... and...

_Nothing is happening..._

Your heart sinks at the most disappointing thing that happens... nothing. The potion, it seemed, was a dud... what a shame. You are disappointed... but also not nearly drunk enough so you decide to simply stay and drink until you pass out. Eventually, the man in the green cloak with only a shield seemed he could not take her presence any longer and left, he looked at you and shrugged.

He saw my cup swap, huh? he must have been hoping I poisoned her as well...

"You guys are done already? The nights just beginning!" the drunk bitch yells obnoxiously. Her group seemed to be turning in as well, the one with the sear, however, was already passed out, snoring loudly in his spilled drink. You look at her is disgust.

_She actually very cute... well kept long red hair, nice green eyes... in all cases a good looking girl_... but you've seen the kind of person she is... the kind of person to let another group do all the work, solve all the puzzles... just to lie about and try to trap your group in the dungeon while she cackled away in safety. Not only had she stolen the treasure, but she left your whole group for dead to boot... luckily you found a hidden passage that saved the whole lot of you.

You suddenly realize that the bar is pretty empty. There is the bartender, a passed out spear hero, Malty, and yourself. And the bartender was leaving to go in the back.

"Well fine... guess he's had too much to drink, huh?" She says mockingly. Then her eyes turn to you. She frowns as you check her out.

"What are you looking at, huh?" You just turn to get up and roll your eyes, deciding to be done with her.

Your many drinks, however, were starting to weigh on your bladder so you decide it prudent to heed nature's call.

"Ahh!" you exclaim as you walk around the corner, finished. As you turn you bump roughly into someone. It's a girl and she stumbled back... oh it's _her_. It seems no matter what you do she won't go away! You're about to say something rude when you notice a changed look in her eyes. She does not seem so self-confident, she almost seems sad.

"W-wait! Before you say anything! I'm actually here to say I'm sorry! I'm sorry for stealing the sword... Here! Y-you can have it!" She exclaims excitedly as she takes it off her back and holds it out to you with both hands. You suspiciously pick up the weapon and look at it... it's the real deal alright! But your attention and memory return to how this bitch almost got your friends and yourself killed! She seems to realize what you are thinking and puts her hands together, in a prayer-like fashion.

"Y-you're mad about how I locked your group in that trap room while we looted the treasure room right?" You nod at her with a stern look. She bows several times apologetically.

"Of course you are... and I intend to make up for it! Look, um... I want to make up for it with my body! In exchange for your forgiveness!" she cried out. You look around and note that you two are completely alone in a dark alley... late at night. She smiles and opens her well-made clothes, and pulls down her shirt, revealing her nice breasts. You blink in surprise... this was happening very fast...

"Do you want a _taste_? You can trust me this time~ Don't worry! I won't... bite!" She says with a seductive smile on her face, not that you see it as your eyes are glued firmly to her heaving breast in the moonlight.

"Why..."

"...am I doing this now? After acting like such a _bitch_ before? I... I just came to a sudden realization that I should please you... that I should make sure you aren't angry with me... I couldn't stand it if you were angry with me still... so I've come to do anything you want!" She had a smile but it was a shameful one, like she really regret what she did.

"So you see? I really want to make amends for being such a _bitch_... so how about I let you _shoot a load straight into my womb _for every time I screwed someone over? Does that sound good to you? So u-uh (haha) I really want to slut it up with you..." She leans back against the wall, her green eyes glistening from the pale moonlight.

But you're stunned to hear such proposals from a princess! From any proper woman!

_This has to be a drunken dream right? _

Your stunned hesitation makes her frown. She looked at the floor in shame.

"Look... I know you probably want to shove that sword in my chest as revenge. B-but that would be a waste of my body right?" She suddenly coved very...very close to you, pressing her soft firm tits aginst your chest.

"You don't have to think of me as a princess, I can just be some whore... I can be _your_ whore! so just take all that pent up frustration you must have on me," She wraps her legs around you and pushes you to the other side of the alleyway. You hit the wall with you back and her face comes close to yours. So close you can smell the wine on her breath.

"I want you to take out all your hate on my pussy~ You can fuck me as hard as you want... _break my mind with your cock_~" She grinds her entire body up aginst yours. Her words and actions taking their toll as you feel your dick hardening, even under all this confusion, your body seems to know what is coming.

"So? how about it, adventure? You can do anything you want! I'm not a princess anymore... right now I'm just a _free use whore~ _so why not shoot a hot steamy load inside me?" he face was now next to yours as she said these obscene things in your ear. As she did she reaches down and unbuckles your pants. Your fingers twitch to stop her but she smells incredible and you are still half wondering if this is real.

As you off no rejection it's not long till the princess is holding your, now, hard member in her cold hand. It's an odd sensation but no an all unwelcomed one. The look of hunger and lust is spread across her face as she moves her hips up and guides you in.

"I know you want to fuck me, right? You want to slide so deep into my hot, steamy pussy that I'll feel your balls slapping against me~! I know you want to fuck me so ragged that I'll forget my own name.

"OH shit, that's good!" She moans loudly as you feel her warm wet slits wrap over your cock. You reach around and grab her ass, bringing her hard to your body. She screams out as you stretch her out more than she was expecting apparently.

"Nnnnnhhhhhggg... so biiiiiig~!" Malty moans loudly as you ease into deep, her inner muscles clamping on you and not letting you go as you push in more.

"Yes... yes... sorry for being such a _bitch_. I hope you punish me more... by shooting a fat filthy load into the back of my baby chamber." You can feel where she wants it as you run your entire mass into her slutty body. She pulls her hips back and rams them back into you, forcing you to fuck her.

"Like that! Please use your throbbing cock to fuck me stupid mighty adventure!" She breaths in your ear as your bodies push into and away from one another in perfect synchronization. You turn her around and push her against the wall as you contuine your assault onto her guts. Her eyes roll up in her head as she pants loudly with every loin splitting penetration.

"Yes! Oh... this is my true calling! Not a princess... not an adventurer! But to serve as a cock sleeve! My only purpose is to milk your big fat cock with my nasty pussy~!" She cries out as she climaxes hard on your dick. Her slutty juices splash aginst your balls as you slap your dick harder and harder into her pussy. You grab her wrists and pin them to the wall that you are fucking her up against and bury your face into her soft, sweaty tits.

"I'm becoming completly addicted to your dick!" She cries out as you force her to cum a second time. With each thrust, her body becomes more and more limp.

"My legs... I can't move them! Y-you're f-fucking me like I'm a c-common sex hole! Guh! Hnnnggg... please... F-fuck a baby into me!" her whole body shudders as her eyes roll up even further and she bites her lip. Her orgasm passes as she trembles at the end of your dick.

"Too... deep... it's all the way... in..." You feel your own climax coming but you decide she hasn't earned what she is begging for. You wrench your cock from her loins and let he go, she slides like a dead corps down to her knees, kneeling down in the wet mud. You grab a hand full of her red hair and ram the entire length of your dick down her throat, breaching her esophagus as cumming into her stomach.

"MMMMMnnnMMM!" She tries to say something before you begin cumming in her mouth. You grab the back of her head, forcing her to gulp down your backup semen. You finally you pull your member out of her throat and she coughs and gags terribly. This puts a smile on your face.

"Is (cough) this fine (cough, cough) or do you want to also fuck me in public?" She looks up at you with joy-filled emerald eyes and red smiling lips, your jizz running down her chin. You look at her with a surprised look. She swallows one more time and grins.

"You can! You can fuck me in front of other adventures so my reputation is completely ruined _forever_! if you did that... i imagine I'd be sen as nothing more than a little fuck-hungry harlot whose given into your dick!" She nods happily as she licks your dick clean of her juices. You just smile smugly down at her, appreciating this lewd sight before you.

"Is that not enough? Then when you're done... toss me into a crowd or let your group pass me around and use my ripe pussy for aching cocks as a _cumdump_! T-tell them to be as hard and rough as they like with my body so I can show you how sorry I really am!"

"Or you don't have to share me of course! You can creampie me as much as you want! I wouldn't hold it against you if you locked me up, put me in chains and used me as your personal breeding sow~!

You smirk and put your foot on her should, pushing her forward so she falls face-first but ass up. Her face slamming roughly into the wet mud makes a loud slapping sound.

You grab her hips sheath your dick into her again. In this position, you run even deeper into her.

"Yes! Come on Adventure! just like this! I expect to be bruised, sore, and bloody in the morning! Stir my pussy up~ Turn my brain into mush~ Fuck my pussy more and mess up my womb... make me into your own personal breeding bitch~! I just never want this to ever stop!" She screams your praises into the mud as you press her harder and further intot he mud.

"I'll never go out adventuring again! I'll be your stay-at-home cumdump! you can make me your wife _and_ your fucktoy! I'm just your personal slut, with a tight fertile womb at the back that is begging to be knocked up~! just please bless my cunt with your manly milk and pour it all into me~~~!" she was cumming over and over again as you treat her like she wanted to be treated.

"Uwwa!" You finally give her it. A hot steamy load that you inject straight into her womb as you breach her cervix with all your might, your hips pressed hard against her perfectly shaped ass.

"It's so hot!... i can feel it warming me up inside! The whore princess purrs affectionately as you finish gushing your second climax into her! After a few more thrusts you stand up, plopping your dick from her tight hole, a fountain of your overflowing cum pours out of her like a white, bubbling waterfall.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." she breaths loudly, still lying face first in the dirty mud. Her mind lost in ecstasy from your ravaging of her body.

_Huh? Oh, this must be the effects of that potion? Why else would she act like this?_

Look down at the pathetic women. You begin to leave but she looks back, tears in her eyes that you abandoning her. You stop and turn, looking back at her.

"Well? Are you coming, or what?" You ask as you continue to your room.


End file.
